This Love is Explosive
by xsarahprincess666x
Summary: With all of her teammates dead, Yume was left fighting the rogue bomber ninja alone. He could've killed her at least 6 times, so what was stopping him? Why was he toying with her? She would find out soon, in the most explosive and addictive manner. ONE-SHOT&EPILOGUE. Fluff/smut/lemon. Deidara/OC. This is a baby daddy story, and is not following the canon. R&R!


**A/N: This story does not follow the canon and is fluffy as hell. Deidara is… well I can never decide whether or not my characters are OOC or not, but I tried to do him right lol. Also, would like to note that this is a baby daddy story. That said here are the warnings: Lemon(one heavy and several mildly described moments being recalled as memories), dub-con, pregnancy, violence, language, sexual situations. The story can be read and stopped at the first line, after it I just decided to go all in a do a little epilogue type thing which I've never done before, which is where a lot of the fluff is. I FRIGGIN LOVE DEIDARA SO MUCH! xD anyway enjoy!**

Yume threw another kunai, trying to ignore the sweltering flames that surrounded her and her enemy. She knew full well it was all in vain. The difference in their power was too great. Her opponent was an S class ninja, and she was a mere chunin. The blonde bomber nin dodged easily, and threw a small little bomb the size of a BB. Instead of exploding and blowing her up, it created a bright disorienting flash, sending Yume to her bottom with an _oomf_ sound. She grabs her head, groaning in pain as an acute headache immediately follows, ringing like an obnoxious endless bell. _Why is he toying with me?!_ If he wanted to kill her he could have at least 6 times now. Unfortunately for her, the ringing only got worse by the second, and she felt like she was going to pass out as he slowly began walking up to her with a wicked grin on his face, his form turning into doubles as her vision becomes distorted.

"Please, don't hurt me anymore, just kill me already! Stop playing with me!" She yelled through hot thick tears, pain radiating through her body. She had bruises galore, and a burn on her calf, and now she was pretty sure her nose and ear were bleeding from whatever sonic bullshit he just pulled. Her muscles were taut and sore from overuse and stress, and she had exhausted all of her chakra. All of her teammates had been killed. She was toast. Very well-done toast. The closer he got the more she wanted to run, but her body wouldn't move, and instead she just hyperventilated as he bent down over her now useless body. His bright blue eyes were glittering with passion, insanity, and something else she couldn't quite place. His handsome, mildly effeminate features reminded her of chaos incarnate, the way his full lips were curled upward in a devilish grin.

He suddenly puts on a fake pouty face, dropping most of his weight on top of her. She groans in discomfort, the extra weight murderous on her exhausted body. "Poor little hime…" He says, twirling a strand of her platinum blonde hair in his fingers while he leaned his head in his free hand, his legs bent in the air and kicking nonchalantly. She screams when he suddenly stabs a kunai into the ground mere centimeters from her head, as he leaned down next to her ear, sending terror straight to her heart. "What _ever_ will you do?" He says, his tone husky and ringing with danger. His tongue then lightly traces the shell of her ear, running over a sensitive spot that makes her moan involuntarily. His teeth then lightly graze over it, sending a jolt of pleasure through her body. All she could do aside whimper half from fear and half from the sensations, was dig her thin fingers into the ground.

"S-stop… P-please…" She asks weakly as his finger runs, delicate as a feather, down her nose.

"I don't think you really want me to un." He says, and she could even _hear_ the playful smirk in his tone, as the ringing subsided along with her dizziness. Her cheeks heat up at his words, her eyes prickling with tears. He looks up, icy orbs suddenly locking onto her silvery white ones. "Aww don't be like that, sweetie pie." He mocks, noting her tears. He leans closer, tracing the tip of his tongue up her cheek, lapping up one of the many tears that gave way before he presses his lips against hers in a flaming hot kiss. Yume gasped from the shock, stiffening as he shoved his tongue into her mouth, teasing it in ways she didn't know were possible.

"D-Deidara…" She whined as he began to nibble on her bottom lip. Her resolve was quickly crumbling as his nimble fingers slid up her bare, bruised up arms, moving them roughly above her head, where clay then slithered out of the ground and secured them down like that.

"You know, you're lucky to be so beautiful. I'd much rather play with you than kill you…" He says with a low chuckle, tickling his hands back down her now restrained arms to her clothed chest, squeezing at her breasts gently. _Why must my body betray me?_ She thinks, when her back arches into his touch. "Hn." He makes a satisfied grunt and pulls the kunai out of the ground then slices in one swift motion. She clenched her eyes and teeth shut, waiting for the pain, thinking he surely had just taken the finishing strike. However, instead of blood and pain, she felt the cool air as her pale lavender purple top drops open.

"What? Think I was trying to kill you? Do I scare you that much, angel?" He says, his tone again teasing, taunting her as he strokes his digits over the thin ninja wraps that hid her breasts. Well sort of hid them anyway… She had larger ones than most so when she wrapped them, the material would slip leaving her with very patchy coverage.

"Y-yes!" She answers him. Why lie? "You're insane!"

"What can I say…" He starts, sliding his hands up to her breasts where he palmed them. She squealed when his palms split and little mouths nibble her on her nipples above the wraps.

"Art is a bang…" He smiles down at her expression as it glazes over with pleasure. He was going to thoroughly enjoy the little prize he pinned beneath him. She had long platinum blonde hair, cut with hime bangs. Her skin was pale as milk, eyes like black lined pearls. She was probably about five-foot-four, shapely with a small waist and a large chest and perky ass. She had been so pristine, a blank canvas that craved to be touched, and he was most definitely going to be the artist. He couldn't miss the opportunity to mark her, make her beauty into an even greater masterpiece, paint her with dots of purple.

He moved the material down with his extra mouths, revealing her erect pink nipples to his hungry gaze. "Fuck you're sexy…" He bites out, massaging the bare fleshy part of her chest as his fingertips circle over her taut peaks. This earned him a groan, his trapped damsel pressing into his hands helplessly. "Sensitive yeah?" He couldn't help but tease her. She was acting so virginal, like she'd never been touched before, but that couldn't be. Look at her! She was like a sex goddess incarnate. She didn't say anything, but as pale as she was, the blush that crept onto her cheeks was obvious even with the already reddish orange hue from his ring of fire casting its glow over her skin. He smirked. That's a yes. _Then let's have more fun_ … He allows the tongues in his hands to snake out, dragging the tips over the expanse of her large breasts, carefully avoiding her nipples as she whimpers and squirms in her restraints. He leans down pressing wet kisses over the needy buds, firm enough to scratch the itch, but not satisfy it.

"Why don't you politely tell me your name before I make you cum over and over again, yeah?" He says between his pecks.

"Y-Yume!" She stammers weakly, her pale eyes locked on his.

"Ah, good girl. You obeyed me. I like you, yeah." He says with a wink, then rewards her by sucking the bud into his mouth, rolling it with his tongue and suckling. She cried out and bucked her hips up slightly. Deidara could feel the growing amount of heat radiating between her legs, and he felt himself getting hard because of it. He releases the now swollen nipple with a pop before he moved to her neglected one, giving it the same tender treatment. _More, I need more of her._

He moves his hands down her waist, allowing them to kiss her the whole way down, licking at her soft skin, placing apologetic kisses over the injuries he'd given her. She noticed and tried to hide her face because it seemed she enjoyed him doing so, looking like she wanted to either smile or cry and couldn't decide which. He hooks around her ninja skirt, and pulls down. He wasn't expecting her panties to go at the same time, but _damn._ He took in the sight of her freshly exposed sex, small folds glossy and wet for _him._ He leans up to her face and kisses her roughly, slowly spreading her legs which began to tremble the more they pulled apart.

"Look at you, shaking like a leaf." He comments, licking his lips as her pearl comes into view.

"Please… Don't…Touch me there… I've never…!" She began whimpering, and Deidara cocked his head to the side, waiting for her to finish her statement, but he quickly became impatient.

"Are…" He leans between her legs and kisses her little bundle of nerves, causing her to twitch under his lips. "You sure?" He says, planting a firmer kiss there this time. That one caused her to groan. She didn't say anything so he stretched out his tongue, tickling it over the throbbing nub.

"K-kami…!" She bites out as his deep blue eyes look up into hers. Yume couldn't fight anymore as he touched her in a way she'd never experienced. Pleasure rolled over her body in thick waves with each flick and roll of his tongue. He began moaning into it making a vibrating hum over the tiny appendage making toes curl. However, she gasps in fear when his fingers begin to tease the opening of her sex. "Please don't hurt me...!" She cries, feeling like the pleasure inside was clenching into a tight ball in her center, molding with her fear of what the crazy man would do to her. His eyes remained on hers the whole time as he pressed one long finger into her, and she noticed the look in his eye change when he reached it. Her hymen.

"You're a virgin." He says in shock before he groans and continues lapping at her exposed clit. Slowly his finger begins to pump, sliding in and out of her then twisting, massaging her inner walls almost in a searching manner, careful not to damage her. She releases a weak yet frantic squeak of pleasure, Deidara throwing in hooking motions against that highly sensitive spot within her. She inhales sharply, his every touch sending a deeper wave crashing into the ones from his tongue work. "Hm, right there, yeah…?" He states smugly, slipping a second finger into her virgin core. She whimpers when he goes from slow to quick and firm, his knuckles making a slapping nose against her flesh as he finger banged her. She feared she couldn't take much more of the assault. It felt like she was going to explode at any moment, and melt under his fiery strokes. "That's right baby, come for me." He says huskily, his tone making her dizzy with lust, almost causing her to drown in the things he was doing to her body. He puckers his lips slightly then angles down more, allowing them to smush against the area around her clit while his tongue kept rolling over it, deepening the sensation more than she knew was possible. Then she felt it, her toes began to tingle, her cheeks feeling like they were on burning up, her breath getting caught in her throat, and with one more lick, she screamed out, "AH DEIDARA!", the tension and pleasure exploding like a bomb inside her as she came violently.

"Holy fuck, you gush…" He grinds out as she starts dripping down his hands. He continued nibbling and kissing her clit slowly now, his fingers caressing her oversensitive sex with carefully placed strokes that seemed to drag out the blissful feeling erupting through her core.

He moaned into it as she came moaning _his_ name. It sounded perfect coming from her lips. So, he had continued touching her most sensitive parts, drawing out her euphoria for as long as he could before pulling away from her dripping heat, face drenched in her cream along with his fingers. She noticed this and blushed.

"S-sorry…" She said nervously. Deidara laughs which causes her to look at him, surprised when he licks her nectar from his finger and lips.

"Oh, my dear, don't be. This just means I've touched your little pussy right, yeah." He says with a wink, causing his bashful platinum haired angel to blush. He throws off his cloak then grabs her, lifting her slightly to slide it under her body so she doesn't get pounded into the dirt. She was far too pretty for that. He then slips off his pants, groaning as his erection finally springs out of its confines then quickly removes his shirt. He wasn't blind, her eyes were scanning his well-muscled and lean body, lingering on the tattoo over his peck. The last thing to go was his boxers. If she was blushing before then her facial veins must be exploding now, because as soon as she saw his bare erection, she turned straight vermillion.

"Deidara…?" She says quietly, her bottom lip starting to pucker out and tremble.

"Hn?" He says, moving over her body where he placed his lips against them, making her release a dazed sounding squeak.

"I'm scared…" She says, wiggling uncomfortable under him.

"Don't be alright? I'll be gentle with you, I promise." He assures her as she looks away from him. He grabs her face and makes her face him. "I mean it. It will hurt at first but it will feel good soon after yeah." He tells her, then presses his lips to hers again and again. He was becoming addicted to her lips he realized, loving the way they molded against his. "If I drop the restraints will you be a good girl? I don't want to have to hurt you, I'm enjoying my time with you." She nods slowly, and Deidara cautiously releases his binding jutsu, waiting to see what she will do. To his surprise, they reach up around his neck which made him smile triumphantly.

He places his member against her opening and she stiffens, her grip on him tightening in fear. Now or never. He shoves into her, crashing through her barrier in one move. She cries out in pain, tears slowly beginning to leak down her face. Deidara couldn't help it, he leaned down and pecked her soothingly as she cried, moving from her lips to kiss away her tears as he slowly began to move in and out of her. She was so tight it was almost painful. When she yanked him closer until their bodies were flush so she could bury her head in his neck and hide her pained noises, he let her, nuzzling his nose into her hair as he moaned. She felt so damn good, so damn tight, so damn wet for him. He continues his slow pace, taking her gently as her yelps of steadily became cries of pleasure.

With that he went faster, thrusting in and out of her as he explored her face, neck, shoulders, and breasts with his mouth, kissing, biting, licking, sucking; he left behind small possessive bruises, loving the way the dark purple marks contrasted with her pale skin, just as he thought he would. "Deidara more…!" She cried, and he happily obliged, grabbing one of her slender tone legs and pressing it down so her knee was by her head. She surprised him when that same leg straightened out. _Damn she's flexible._ He bit his lip, both of them grinding out a loud moan as his next thrust went deeper inside. He pounded into her like that, feeling her pussy starting to tighten as he railed into her sweet spot while the base of his dick slipped back and forth over her clit. Her moans were like music to his ears, her face as it was contorted in pleasure rivaling the beauty of his art.

Yume whimpered, each thrust pulling her deeper under the spell of complete euphoria that the rogue bomber was casting upon her. He nailed her deep and hard, crushing her sweet spot with dedicated precision. She just couldn't help herself, she leaned up and bit down his neck, making him tense with a groan as she nibbled him there. She didn't like the idea of him taking this special moment from her then running off to bang another chick. He quickens his pace, and the coil inside her tightens dangerously. He moves out of her bite, but only to lap at her exposed and sensitive nipples as they bounced inside his tantalizing mouth.

"DEIDARA!" She yelps, she couldn't take anymore. She climaxed hard around him, almost in tears from the intensity as he continued pounding into her convulsing pussy.

"Fuck Yume!" He growls as he finds her vulnerable throat, trailing his lips over it passionately as his arms slide under her and hold her closely as if she was his cherished treasure, his thrusts starting to become sloppy. "Uhnn shit I'm gonna cum." His voice drunk with pleasure.

"Please, please cum Deidara…!" She wanted him to feel just as good as she did.

"Y-Yume…" He moaned weakly, his name rolling off her tongue only to melt into a blissful groan. Next thing she knew she could feel something spurting inside her with little twitches. He didn't pull out. Part of Yume was angry but the part of her, the more prominent of the two emotions, felt an extreme rush of love crush her at full force. She couldn't stop her legs from wrapping around his waist to pull him in deeper which made him release a strangled moan. His face was a magnificent display of raw emotions. Pleasure, fear, relief, lust, and love. He wore them like a heart on his sleeve. He was a passionate guy after all, so it didn't surprise her. He finally slipped out of her and collapsed at her side, pulling her into his chest closely as he stroked her silky hair.

"D-Deidara…?" She says, confused why a criminal would be so sweet with her. It wasn't that she minded, she just didn't like mind games…

"What is it un…" He pants, snatching the cloak from under her to drape it over her naked body.

"Why are you holding me? You… you used me for a fuck just now… didn't you? You're gonna leave or kill me then leave?" She says, hoping that he didn't. She hated to admit it, but becoming so intimate with crazy sexy bomber had her smitten.

"Well… It started that way I suppose yeah. That changed with your every reaction to my touch. You're cute un, really fucking cute. You're affectionate and sweet, tender, gentle, shy, and beautiful. And when you came moaning my name. Hm… There's no going back. I want to see you again Yume." He says, and she looks at him in pure shock.

"B-but you're Akatsuki!" She says, and he sighs.

"Yeah so…" He sounded like he was pouting. When she looked at him she found he in fact _was_ pouting.

"You were going to rape me if I had said no though…"

"Huh?" He pulls back and looks down at her with a hard expression. "No, I wouldn't have."

"B-but you restrained me and when I was saying no before…" She argued and he shook his head.

"I was more trying to coax you to want it. I always thought it would be a turn off for a girl to be screaming and crying the whole time we're having sex. Sounds like a boner killer un." She looked at the long blonde-haired Adonis for a moment before snuggling into him.

"I-I guess it would be n-nice to see you again…" She admits. At her words, he pulled her in tighter.

"It might be a while but I promise I'll come back to you un. I get horribly busy." Might be a while?! What if he got in the mood again before he could see her?

"Please don't do this with any other women then!" She says, her voice panicked.

"Whoa! What kind of guy do you think I am?" He chuckles and looks at her warmly, those insane blue eyes burrowing into her soul. "I belong to you un. No one else can touch me. You know what that means right?"

"What?"

"You better not let another man touch _you_ because _you_ belong to _me_. See?" He said, surprising her by slipping his fingers between her legs and into her cum filled opening.

"Filled to the brim with me yeah…" As he wiggled his fingers inside her she moaned slightly, pushing down into his hand, wondering how he had such an effect on her.

"Oh? You dirty girl, you want more?" He says, maneuvering so his thumb stroked over her clit. She bit out a moan as he flipped her back underneath him. He was far from done with her apparently, and she was okay with that.

Over those next few hours, he pleasured her over and over again, just as he said he would at the beginning. He'd used his fingers, his tongue, his dick, it all ended the same; with her a wailing mess. They had made love at least six more passionate times, each time with him releasing inside her until his cum was gushing back out around him. She knew the risk, but in the moment, she didn't care, she let it happen, loving the incomprehensible feeling of oneness she felt with him when he did. He appeared to feel the same way as he gazed into her eyes soul deep every time they connected. When they finally exhausted themselves and he had to leave, he asked where he could find her again, and she didn't hesitate to tell him where she lived in the leaf, and he'd eventually left with a mind-blowingly sensual kiss, leaving a small clay bird in her hand so she wouldn't forget him. She knew though, she never ever would.

~x~ EPILOGUE START

Over the next 5 months, Yume didn't see or hear from Deidara. She was certain he had forgotten all about her. It hurt, stabbing through her heart like a twisting knife. This was especially true because after about a month and half, she had begun feeling sick to her tummy and throwing up. She became moody, her breasts tender and sore. She missed her period. So of course, she went to the doctor only to find out she was pregnant with his baby. She didn't sleep with any other men, so she knew if was her blonde lover's child.

Yume stared sadly out her window in Konoha, clutching the little clay bird he gave her to her chest with one hand, her other resting on her swollen belly. The moon was full tonight. It was bright and beautiful in the sky, casting its brilliant silvery light over her in the darkness of her room. "I miss you so much Deidara… Please come back to me…!" She whispered to herself, holding her belly sadly as tears dripped over it.

That's when she saw it. A shadow appearing on the wall, cast from somewhere behind her. She whips around and gasps. There he was in the door way. "Yume…" He says, his voice soft as he enters deeper into the room.

"Deidara you came back to me! You really came back!" She cried, waddling over to him with tears in her eyes. Almost immediately his eyes glanced down to her large belly.

"Y-Yume… You're pregnant, yeah?!" He says in shock, his face neither happy nor sad.

"Y-yeah… I-It's yours… I haven't slept with anyone else since you…" She said hesitantly, hoping he wouldn't reject her and their baby. He was a criminal after all…

"I'm gonna be a dad…?" He says, dropping to his knees with tears in his magnificent blue orbs. He placed a hand on her tummy and kissed it, leaning against it as he began crying silently, rubbing her belly gently. "How far along are you?"

"5 months… She's due in 4 months on the 13th." She says with a sniffle as he comes to stand, crushing his lips to hers, caressing her everywhere he could reach, of course being careful not to hurt her stomach. He missed her more than he'd ever missed anyone while he'd been away from her. He'd craved to be by her side every single day, but getting days off from the Akatsuki was far from easy. The important thing was that he had her now, and the fact that she was pregnant with his daughter, his very first baby.

He started toward the bed, unbuttoning her lacy white maternity gown along the way, dropping it to the floor as he kissed her, needing to show her he cared now more than ever. When she was about to fall onto it he caught her, gently laying her across it as he kissed down her neck, down her shoulders, down her chest, gently caressing her swollen breasts as to not accidentally milk her. He licked at her nipple gently and she moaned, yanking out his hair tie and clenching her fists into it. She was more sensitive because of her hormones it seemed.

So, when he slid down her light pink cotton panties that were dotted with gold hearts and touched her, she was a moaning mess. The whole time that his hand tongues licked his delicate lover, he had his main mouth on her own, muffling her passionate cries. He then moved to her cheeks, trailing off down her feminine jaw, then to the soft spot of her neck; he remembered where it was, where they all were. He suckled there possessively, lovingly, marking her as his and his alone. She came for him twice as fast as she had when they first found each other, the sensation so strong that tears had prickled at her eyes, which he'd kissed away in a heartbeat.

Shortly after that, he made love to her in every sense of the word. It was gentle, full of soft caresses, fervent kisses, and skillfully placed strokes. It had been full of emotion, full of passion, and together their moans were airy like someone was stealing their breath away, he supposed they were stealing each other's. His woman climaxed three different times as he had teased that special spot with his extra mouth the whole time, and the third time he had released with her, once again filling her, as he whispered sweet nothings in her ear. "I love you, Yume…" He finally says, peering into those shimmering pearl eyes.

"I love you too Deidara… So much…" She said it with so much emotion that her voice was breaking. He wasted no time pulling her into his hold. He wouldn't let go this time. His child was in her, his future daughter. To him, nothing else was more important.

"Yume, please… Come with me… I want to be there for you and raise our little girl together."

"Deidara… I don't know if the Akatsuki base is…"

"Baby, that's not what I meant un. I never wanted to join the group, I was forced. Let's escape ninja territory. I'll sell my artwork, I'm great at it yeah! You can stay home with our baby and I'll help with her when I'm not working. Let's start a life, just us..."

"Deidara, I… I'd love to start my life with you. I'm yours, always. If we are gonna leave we need to before I'm too far along…"

"I hope you don't think less of me when I say this, but I _will_ kill anyone who puts my lover and my unborn daughter at risk. I won't lose you, and I won't be an absent father." He says sternly. She nods at her lover, and kisses him deeply, relinquishing her control to him.

"To think this all started because you thought I was hotter than clay. Hehehe." She jokes, and Deidara looks at her with grin.

"What can I say? My woman is the hottest around. If there is any one type of explosion that trumps another, I'd say the fire pales in comparison to the one that involves you gushing down my hand." He jokes back with a wink, though he wasn't really kidding. She was blushing because she knew he truly felt that way. It was kind of messed up in a way that the simple version of how they became an item was essentially _I like the thought of you exploding on my dick far more than the idea of killing it with fire_ , but she digressed.

"Dei, let's leave tonight… I'll pack a bag and we can go right now… I can't be away from you with our child for another second…" She pleads, placing his hand on her baby bump after the pair come to their feet.

"Alright. Whatever you want. Let's do it." He says with a soft smile, tucking a stray hair behind her ear and kissing her forehead. "I love you…" He ends, closing his eyes.

"I love you too, Deidara, and when she is born, so will Iyachiko."

"Miracle? Like sign from God, yeah?" He clarifies the meaning; his eyes were starting to water.

"Exactly, my love. Me and you are meant to be together. You chose to spare me the day we fought… You chose to bring me endless amounts of pleasure instead blowing me away. You chose to fill me that day four different times. And kami you made it feel _mind-blowingly_ good, I could hardly breath because of the way you touched me. You dropped your defenses and showed me the other side of you Deidara, not the tough and scary bomber that you give everyone else. All I needed was that glimpse Deidara, to feel the pull. I couldn't be happier to be carrying your child." She tells him.

Her words struck deep, making him laugh a bit when she described his bedroom skills, and making him cry a little when she said she saw him as more than his *ahem* slightly psychotic side. That was how he knew they were perfect for each other. Only someone equally as crazy as he is could love him knowing he's destroyed entire villages, and killed her friends the day he took her virginity, the day they made that baby. It didn't show in an obvious way, but she was cracked like him, there's no other way.

"Baby…How do you feel this way for me after what I've done? What I did to your friends? Doesn't that make you resent me at all?" He questions, softly stroking her face with his thumb as he cupped her cheek. He felt guilty in all honesty for hurting people she cared about. Now that he cared so much for her, he didn't want it to affect them later. He couldn't lose her, lose his baby.

"N-no not really… I mean at first but…Please don't let that…!" She started getting choked up and Deidara immediately silenced her words with a kiss. Her light choking sobs racked her body and she fell into him. Deidara caught her instantly, and kissed her head.

"Yume… I'm so sorry…" He says, clutching her firmly.

"I forgive you…Honey, I did so a long time ago. I just didn't have a chance to tell you that because you weren't here. Please don't end this because you're afraid of the later…" She says, and Deidara shakes his head vigorously, noting the true reason she cried wasn't because she was hurt but because she was afraid it would get in _his_ way. "I will _never_ abandon you." He says firmly, leaning together their foreheads.

~x~

After their exchange, they had packed up some of her important things in a baggage scroll, and snuck out of Konoha together. Along the journey they had a few close calls, the stress almost causing his lover to go into early labor a few times, but he was always able to calm her in time. He had killed a grand total of 103 ninja for trying to either kill them for the bounty on all runaway shinobi's heads, or for trying to get at his woman. It was surprising that they hadn't run into any Akatsuki on their path, though the reason why eventually was relayed to him, and that reason had greatly damaged his ego. His skills and what he brought to the table, weren't missed, he was deemed unnecessary, his _art_ was deemed insignificant. When he freaked out and brutally murdered the messenger, his woman _still_ stayed by his side, grabbed his bloody hands in hers and kissed his angry face and lips until he could no longer focus on what upset him. She knew just how to touch him, just the right tone, just the right words to bring him out of his killer mode. What surprised him most, was the fact that not only did they make love right there just ten feet away from a body, but it had been one of their most heated, raw, and passionate sessions yet. He'd taken from behind while she was upright on her knees. He had held her back against his chest, rubbing her belly, her breasts and the nub between her legs, which had her trembling and crying his name out into the darkness. That night she also gave him such an amazing blow job, one so good that he was in literal awe that it was her first time. She was blushing and looked so cute and nervous the entire time up until he yanked out of her mouth and finished himself off on her chest. Then she had a big smile and _she_ mauled _him._

Eventually they made it across the border out of ninja territory, and he immediately set to work as an independent artist, selling his pieces for a hefty penny when they chanced upon a prosperous civilian town. She had began doing light waitressing work, that is until a customer got handsy with her and Deidara forced her to quit. At first it had upset her, but soon enough she came around, and even decided she appreciated it. They were absolutely crazy for each other. Neither knew it was possible to crave another's presence, another's essence, so much until then. There was another moment when a waitress at a ramen shop actually had hit on _him_ and Deidara had to wrap her up in his arms in a bear like hug to keep her from killing the woman. He didn't appreciate the chick disrespecting the mother of his to child so blatantly, of course so, though neither attacked her, he did say something along the lines of 'how dare you, something something, really awful names, fuck off'. He was so mad he couldn't even remember what the blurting out. He wasn't always the… calmest... of people when it came to someone trampling in one way or another, over what was important to him.

Other than minor hiccups like that, they were happy, and after living on the outside for a solid two months and having collect plenty of baby items, she went into labor, giving birth to their beautiful daughter. She had her mother's white eye's but they were outlined with a bright blue that mirrored Deidara's. Her hair was almost snow white, a sure sign of her mother's platinum hair. After about 5 years together as a family, little Iyachiko Hinote (Miracle Blaze), was talking and picked up a love for painting her daddy's clay pieces. She also developed the same little speech impediment that he had. _"Hey daddy, can I have a ice cream, yeah?"_ It cracked up him and her gorgeous mother every time. Another hobby Iyachiko had picked up was her mothers love of flower pressing. Granted she was too little to do it herself, her mommy did it for her using the ones her daughter picked out.

~x~

Yume leans on Deidara, who promptly pulls her into his side protectively, giving her a passionate kiss before looking out at their now seven-year-old daughter Iyachiko playing on the swings at the park. "You know how much I adore you, un?" He says absently, giving her another loving stare as he placed his hand on her tummy, which was now 7 months along with a son that they were going to name Shinju Shoukou (Divine gift, brilliant light). Yume smiles at her lover, running her fingers through his glorious blonde locks. "I know how much _I_ adore _you._ " She says playfully, kissing his lips sweetly.

"I guess I'll just have to show you just how much after Shinju is born, yeah… Put another baby in my lovely woman." He says with a wide grin, giving her a wink. She smiles and laughs, loving his sense of humor and everything else about her husband.

"Wait for Shinju to be born first, _then_ tell me if you still want me to have another." She says, kissing him yet again. Seven years later, she was just as hooked on his side as she was the day he claimed her body as his own, the day he changed their lives. "Mom, I'm hungry yeah!" Their daughter's voice rang as she ran up energetically to her parents.

"What would you like to eat Iya? I can make it for you when we get home."

"BAKUDAN UN!" Iya wasn't the only one that yelled an answer in her ear as if she was deaf.

"Ow! Guys! Too loud!" Yume complains, rubbing her ear and shooting her husband a glare.

"Sorry honey. Say sorry too, Iyachiko."

"Sorry momma…"

"It's okay Iya. Just be more considerate next time."

"So baby…" Deidara begins. _Here we go._ "To make it up to you, after we have Bakudan for dinner, I made a little something, mmm, special for you. I think it will make you feel reeeaally good. I know how easy you are to… make explode when you're in your current condition yeah." He says, then lightly nibbles her ear. She squeaks and swats him.

"Daddy ew!"

"Not in front of Iyachiko!" The two yell simultaneously, and Deidara throws his hands up in surrender, allowing the tongues to hang out freely. Iya giggles and points.

"Daddy's extra mouths!" Iya yells, covering her cheeks with her hands while making a big O.

"Yup! And they're monsters… And they're gonna eat you! RAWWWW!" He starts chasing her, pretending his hands were scary creatures, all the while Iyachiko laughed and ran away like a mad person. He truly was a wonderful father, and a faithful and giving lover. He treated her like a queen on his bad days, and a goddess on his good, and she regarded him the same way, him as her king and god. Deidara and her children were her life, such beauty born from a circle of fire. He was her passion, her life, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

 **A/N 2: Sorry if that was in anyway confusingly laid out, feeling kind of self-conscious about it! Anyway, hope it was alright!**

 **A/N 3: I had lines in there initially that were supposed to separate things but they don't show up.**


End file.
